User blog:Skull26374/Close Calls
This blog lists all challengers that were either: *Contacted to appear on a season but declined. *Accepted but were unused. *Dropped out last minute. *Dropped by production. Battle of the Exes II *Alexandra Govere (RW: San Diego 2011) *Alton Williams (RW: Las Vegas 2002) *Anastasia Miller (RW: Portland) *Ashley Kelsey (RW: San Diego 2011) *Ashley Mitchell (RW: Ex-Plosion) *Ashli Robson (RW: Sydney) *Brad Fiorenza (RW: San Diego (2004) *Brandon Swift (RW: St. Thomas) *Brian Williams (RW: Ex-Plosion) *CJ Koegel (RW: Cancun) *Cohutta Grindstaff (RW: Sydney) *Cory Wharton (RW: Ex-Plosion) *Danny Jamieson (RW: Austin) *Darrell Taylor (RR: Campus Crawl) *Dunbar Merrill (RW: Sydney) *Emilee Fitzpatrick (RW: Cancun) *Eric Banks (Fresh Meat) *Eric Patrick (RW: New Orleans 2010) *Frank Sweeney (RW: San Diego 2011) *Heather Marter (RW: Las Vegas 2011) *Jamie Larson (RW: Ex-Plosion) *Jasmine Reynaud (RW: Cancun) *Jenn Grijalva (RW: Denver) *Jenny Delich (RW: Ex-Plosion) *Johanna Botta (RW: Austin) *Joi Niemeyer (RW: Portland) *LaToya Jackson (RW: St. Thomas) *Laura Waller (RW: St. Thomas) *Laurel Stucky (Fresh Meat II) *Lauren Ondersma (RW: Ex-Plosion) *Marie Roda (RW: St. Thomas) *Marlon Williams (RW: Portland) *Melinda Stolp (RW: Austin) *Rachel Robinson (RR: Campus Crawl) *Robb Schreiber (RW: St. Thomas) *Sahar Dika (RW: New Orleans 2010) *Susie Meister (RR: Down Under) *Svetlana Shusterman (RW: Key West) *Tori Fiorenza (RR: Viewers' Revenge) *Trey Weatherholtz (RW: St. Thomas) *Trisha Cummings (RW: Key West) *Trishelle Cannatella (RW: Las Vegas 2002) Free Agents *Anastasia Miller (RW: Portland) *Averey Tressler (RW: Portland) *Brad Fiorenza (RW: San Diego 2004) *Coral Smith (RW: Back to New York) *Heather Cooke (RW: Las Vegas 2011) *Heather Marter (RW: Las Vegas 2011) *Joi Niemeyer (RW: Portland) *Landon Lueck (RW: Philadelphia) *Marie Roda (RW: St. Thomas) *Marlon Williams (RW: Portland) *Nehemiah Clark (RW: Austin) *Paula Meronek (RW: Key West) *Ryan Knight (RW: New Orleans 2010) *Sam McGinn (RW: San Diego 2011) *Susie Meister (RR: Down Under) *Svetlana Shusterman (RW: Key West) *Tyler Duckworth (RW: Key West) Rivals II (Originally Duel III) *Ashley Kelsey (RW: San Diego 2011) *Averey Tressler (RW: Portland) *Ayiiia Elizarraras (RW: Cancun) *Brandon Kane (RW: St. Thomas) *Brandon Swift (RW: St. Thomas) *Dustin Zito (RW: Las Vegas 2011) *Emilee Fitzpatrick (RW: Cancun) *Evan Starkman (Fresh Meat) *LaToya Jackson (RW: St. Thomas) *Laura Waller (RW: St. Thomas) *Nia Moore (RW: Portland) *Ruthie Alcaide (RW: Hawaii) *Susie Meister (RR: Down Under) *Svetlana Shusterman (RW: Key West) *Tori Fiorenza (RR: Viewers' Revenge) *Tyler Duckworth (RW: Key West) Battle of the Seasons (2012) *Arissa Hill (RW: Las Vegas 2002) *Ashlee Feldman (RW: New Orleans 2010) *Ashli Robson (RW: Sydney) *Ayiiia Elizarraras (RW: Cancun) *Baya Voce (RW: Brooklyn) *Brad Fiorenza (RW: San Diego 2004) *Brandon Swift (RW: St. Thomas) *Brooke LaBarbera (RW: Denver) *Callie Walker (RW: D.C.) *Cameran Eubanks (RW: San Diego 2004) *Carley Johnson (Fresh Meat II) *Colie Edison (RW: Denver) *Darrell Taylor (RR: Campus Crawl) *Davis Mallory (RW: Denver) *Derrick Kosinski (RR: X-Treme) *Dunbar Merrill (RW: Sydney) *Emilee Fitzpatrick (RW: Cancun) *Emily Schromm (RW: D.C.) *Frank Roessler (RW: Las Vegas 2002) *Heather Cooke (RW: Las Vegas 2011) *Isaac Stout (RW: Sydney) *Jenn Grijalva (RW: Denver) *Josh Colon (RW: D.C.) *Katie Doyle (RR: The Quest) *KellyAnne Judd (RW: Sydney) *LaToya Jackson (RW: St. Thomas) *Laurel Stucky (Fresh Meat II) *Leroy Garrett (RW: Las Vegas 2011) *Mike Manning (RW: D.C.) *Nehemiah Clark (RW: Austin) *Nick Brown (RW: Hollywood) *Rachel Robinson (RR: Campus Crawl) *Randy Barry (RW: San Diego 2004) *Robin Hibbard (RW: San Diego 2004) *Shane Landrum (RR: Campus Crawl) *Susie Meister (RR: Down Under) *Ty Ruff (RW: D.C.) *Tyrie Ballard (RW: Denver) *William Gilbert (RW: Hollywood) Battle of the Exes *Adam Royer (RW: Las Vegas 2011) *Alton Williams (RW: Las Vegas 2002) *Ayiiia Elizarraras (RW: Cancun) *Beth Stolarczyk (RW: Los Angeles) *Brad Fiorenza (RW: San Diego 2004) *Casey Cooper (Fresh Meat) *Cohutta Grindstaff (RW: Sydney) *Coral Smith (RW: Back to New York) *Danny Jamieson (RW: Austin) *Davis Mallory (RW: Denver) *Emilee Fitzpatrick (RW: Cancun) *Frank Roessler (RW: Las Vegas 2002) *Heather Cooke (RW: Las Vegas 2011) *Irulan Wilson (RW: Las Vegas 2002) *Jemmye Carroll (RW: New Orleans 2010) *Jillian Zoboroski (RR: X-Treme) *Joey Rozmus (RW: Cancun) *Johanna Botta (RW: Austin) *KellyAnne Judd (RW: Sydney) *Kenny Santucci (Fresh Meat) *Landon Lueck (RW: Philadelphia) *Melinda Stolp (RW: Austin) *Michael Ross (RW: Las Vegas 2011) *Nany Gonzalez (RW: Las Vegas 2011) *Nehemiah Clark (RW: Austin) *Ryan Kehoe (Fresh Meat) *Ryan Knight (RW: New Orleans 2010) *Shavonda Billingslea (RW: Philadelphia) *Svetlana Shusterman (RW: Key West) *Tori Fiorenza (RR: Viewers' Revenge) Rivals *Abram Boise (RR: South Pacific) *Adam Larson (RR: The Quest) *Beth Stolarczyk (RW: Los Angeles) *Brad Fiorenza (RW: San Diego 2004) *Darrell Taylor (RR: Campus Crawl) *Dustin Zito (RW: Las Vegas 2011) *Johanna Botta (RW: Austin) *Katie Doyle (RR: The Quest) *Preston Charles (RW: New Orleans 2010) *Ryan Leslie (RW: New Orleans 2010) *Susie Meister (RR: Down Under) *Svetlana Shusterman (RW: Key West) *Tonya Cooley (RW: Chicago) *Tori Fiorenza (RR: Viewers' Revenge) Cutthroat *Bronne Bruzgo (RW: Cancun) *Carley Johnson (Fresh Meat II) *Casey Cooper (Fresh Meat) *Kenny Santucci (Fresh Meat) *Mike Manning (RW: D.C.) *Svetlana Shusterman (RW: Key West) Fresh Meat II *Cohutta Grindstaff (RW: Sydney) *Janelle Casanave (RW: Key West) *Jonna Mannion (RW: Cancun) *Nick Brown (RW: Hollywood) *Ruthie Alcaide (RW: Hawaii) *Svetlana Shusterman (RW: Key West) Category:Blog posts